Mengejar, Terkejar
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Berawal dari peperangan di negerinya, hingga peperangan di pikirannya/One-shoot/AU/RnR? :3


Berlari. Hanya itulah yang dapat sang pemuda lakukan. Entah hanya tersisa waktu berapa lama lagi, sendinya mampu menopang berat serta hentakan karena terlalu sering diajak berlari. Entah akan berapa lama lagi, tubuhnya bertahan kala dehidrasi yang hampir menghinggapi tubuhnya. Entah berapa lama lagi, organ dalam pemompa darahnya akan berfungsi dengan baik. Dan entah berapa lama lagi, perang akan berakhir.

**Mengejar, Terkejar**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING : **typo, ooc, AU, cerita muter-muter, ga jelas karena hasil keruwetan otak author, dan lain-lain.

Btw, terima kasih kepada** kacang metal **yang bersedia menjadi beta-reader saya. Duh, jadi terharu :'D

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Daerah perkotaan kecil yang ia hinggapi sejak kala pertama menatap dunia inilah tempatnya berdiri. Siapa sangka, perang akan berlangsung hingga tempat tinggalnya tak berbentuk lagi? Ia pikir, pastu tidak ada yang pernah menyangka. Berawal dari adu tembak, hingga adu meriam.

Payah. Orang-orang itu terlalu mementingkan kelompok mereka dan bahkan dirinya sendiri. Egois memang. Tanpa peduli indahnya keberagaman, mereka hancurkan semuanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Hei," suara gadis kecil membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika—dan beruntunglah dia karena sudah mencapai titik terjauh dari jangkauan musuh.

Gadis—yang kira-kira berusia sekitar enam tahun—itu terlihat sangat tidak biasa. Lihat saja wajah pucat pasinya. Tetapi, yang membuatnya heran adalah aura yang dibawa gadis itu sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dengan mengenakan gaun yang tampak sangat kuno dan kumal, serta rambut pendeknya yang sedikit ikal dan dibiarkan terurai begitu saja dengan bubuhan pemanis berupa pita, gadis itu membentuk kurva tipis pada bibirnya, namun meninggalkan kesan misterius.

"Rambut kakak merah, ya? Sepertinya 'Aka' pada 'Akashi' itu, artinya merah ya kak?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada polos.

Pemuda itu—Akashi Seijuuro—hanya terkejut sesaat dan mempertahankan topeng kokoh pada wajahnya. "Nah, apa maumu, bocah? T-tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Karena aku mengetahuinya, kak. Aku bisa mengetahui nama seseorang hanya dengan melakukan kontak mata," jelas gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut menghampiri Akashi dengan senyumannya yang masih terlihat jelas.

"H-hei, tidak seharusnya gadis sepertimu berkeliaran di daerah perang! Banyak korban di sini yang seusiamu, jadi ayo cari tempat aman—" Akashi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu menyadari sesuatu—gadis tersebut berdiri tegak tanpa kaki.

"Hm? Kakak sudah menyadarinya, ya? Padahal aku berharap kakak tidak menyadarinya, lho!" ucap gadis itu diselingi senyuman. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Akashi seraya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kalau kakak mau tahu, aku penjaga pintu perbatasan dua dunia."

Tentu saja Akashi secara reflek menarik tangannya, walau gagal karena tangannya seperti sudah melekat pada tangan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tak henti menatap Akashi dalam-dalam, seperti sedang menerawang sesuatu.

"Ah, seluruh anggota keluarga kakak sudah meninggal rupanya. Dan kakak kehilangan adik kembar yang baru saja terbunuh sekitar dua jam lalu. Dia bernama Akashi Tetsuya, kan?" tebak gadis itu. Tepat. Akashi terbelalak mendapati gadis di depannya adalah bukan gadis biasa.

"Kalau aku boleh memberimu pilihan, kau mau tetap di sini sendirian atau," gadis itu memberi jeda dengan satu hembusan napas panjang lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Berpindah ke dunia sebelah sana?" tawar gadis itu seraya menunjuk ke salah satu titik di arah utara.

"Jujur saja, aku kurang mengerti apa maksudmu. Karena aku yakin, kau hanya membodohiku. Tapi nampaknya, aku memilih opsi kedua. Itupun jika benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, bisa kau jamin ini bukan sekedar omong kosong?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan tajam kearah sang gadis. Gadis itu hanya memperlebar senyum di wajah pucatnya.

"Jadi, kakak mau menantang gadis sepertiku, ya? Aku selalu memegang janjiku. Dan kujamin, aku tidak akan berdusta." Gadis itu menarik paksa tangan kiri Akashi—setelah sebelumnya tangan kanannya yang digenggam—dan berkata, "jadi, apa kakak siap berpindah ke tempat yang lebih aman?"

"Aku si—eh, hei! Kenapa tubuhku melebur dan terhisap ke dalam m-mulutmu?! A-aaakh, hentikan!"

Setelah beberapa saat, Akashi menghilang.

"Kakak sebenarnya cerdas, tapi kakak terlalu ceroboh soal ini. Sekali-sekali, cobalah mempercayai apa yang ada di depan matamu, kak." Bersamaan dengan senyuman yang melebar, gadis itu menghilang.

* * *

><p>Di salah satu sudut dimana lalu lalang kendaraan dan suara derap langkah bersatu padu pada suatu melodi perkotaan, terlihatlah pemuda yang tampak tenang berjalan. Pemuda tersebut memiliki surai berwarna hijau tua yang seragam dengan warna dedaunan pada pepohonan disana. Pemuda itu bernama—<p>

"Midorimacchi aku cukup diantar sampai sini saja, selamat sore!"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa mengantarmu, Kise. Jangan pernah berharap!"

—Midorima Shintarou.

Pemuda itu mendengus dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang. Saat ia tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah salah satu gang buntu, ia melihat sesuatu—seorang pemuda, tergeletak disana.

Midorima berbelok menuju gang dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"H-hei! Apa kau bisa bangun? Kau kurus sekali!" Midorima yang biasanya tenang pun, kali ini menjadi panik.

Pemuda yang ia temukan tergeletak disamping tong sampah itu hanya mengerjap, rambutnya nampak berantakan. Dan pemuda itu adalah—

"Akashi... Seijuuro?"

—Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda yang baru saja terhisap kedalam mulut gadis misterius, terdampar di sini. Singkatnya, dia benar-benar berpindah dunia.

"Bagaimana... kau tahu namaku?"

"D-dari kalung yang menggelantung di lehermu. Kau ini orang mana? Mengapa ada huruf selangka itu di kalungmu?"

"Apa maksudmu... itu huruf masa kini. Singkatnya, itu huruf yang selalu dipakai di negri ini—T-tunggu! Aku ada dimana sekarang?!"

"Kamu, ada di Kota. Aku tahu sedikit soal huruf yang ada di kalungmu, karena aku pernah tidak sengaja mempelajarinya dari buku adikku yang calon arkeolog. Dan huruf seperti ini persis seperti di tempat ini," Midorima membuka ponselnya, menunjukkan foto sebuah peninggalan bersejarah. "Sampai sekarang tempat ini masih diteliti."

Akashi terbelalak ia mulai mengingat semuanya, "Tempat itu, seperti yang terdapat di tempat tinggalku di dunia sana. Tempat itu dulunya adalah istana raja yang tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius. Sejak saat itu terjadilah adu tembak dan meriam di negeriku atau singkatnya, negeri di dimensi lain. Ah, ternyata aku berhasil memecahkan misteri mengapa bangunan itu menghilang," jelasnya diselingi senyum tipis.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau jelas-jelas tergeletak di sini, kan? Apa-apaan dengan dunia sana?" tanya Midorima tak mengerti.

"Memang, dan itu karena aku ditelan oleh pintu menuju dimensi ini. Mengejutkannya, aku tertelan oleh pintu itu, karena aku meleleh dan ditelan seorang gadis."

"Jangan bercanda "

"Aku tidak bercanda, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Oh iya, namamu?"

"Midorima, Midorima Shintarou. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Aku kan, hanya bertanya padamu. Dan kau mau tahu sebuah fakta?"

Midorima tetap menyimak, dan memperkirakan apa yang akan Akashi katakan.

"Aku lapar."

Mendengarnya, Midorima hanya dapat mendecih.

"Tsk. Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi. Ini, aku berikan kau roti," Midorima melempar sebungkus roti coklat kepada Akashi.

"Terima kasih, aku harap makanan di sini enak."

"Jangan mengejek."

"Oh iya, fakta yang sebenarnya aku maksudkan tadi adalah, kau berhasil membuatku ingat akan semuanya. Kau tahu, mungkin jika kau tidak membahas huruf pada kalungku dan tidak bisa membaca aksara yang tertera di sana, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar amnesia," ucap Akashi diselingi senyuman.

"Nampaknya kau orang yang cerdas namun tenang, ya? Kukira kau akan menangis minta kembali ke duniamu lagi."

"Tidak perlu, sepertinya. Duniaku sudah hancur, aku kehilangan semuanya. Termasuk adik—" Akashi terbelalak begitu melihat kenyataan didepan matanya—

"Midorima-_kun_, mengapa kau di sini?"

"Aku menemukan seseorang, Kuroko."

—kenyataan bahwa, adiknya hidup di dimensi ini.

"Kuroko? Bukannya kau itu adikku, Tetsuya? Seharusnya kau bernama Akashi di sini!"

"Ah, dia siapa Midorima-_kun_?"

Akashi seketika terdiam, hatinya begitu hancur mendengar bahwa adiknya tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Kemudian dia mulai berpikir, _mungkinkah karena di dimensi sana dia meninggal, sehingga ia pindah ke dimensi ini dan tidak mengingatku?_

"Dia kah... adik yang kau maksud? Kebetulan, baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya yang tersangkut di pohon dan mengajaknya tinggal di rumahku. Aku tinggal sendiri. Dan kau tahu, hal itu mengerikan ketika aku bertemu manusia dari dimensi lain."

"Benar, wajahnya sangat mirip. Mungkin dia tidak mengingatku karena di sana, dia sudah meninggal. Dan jangan bicara seolah aku itu mahkluk planet lain."

"Memangnya kau tahu duniamu dan duniaku ini satu planet atau tidak?"

Seketika Akashi terdiam, mulai berpikir siapa sebenarnya bocah yang menelannya? Sebenarnya mana dunia yang asli dan yang fana?

"Kalian... membicarakan apa?" tanya Kuroko yang tampaknya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan—sebenarnya, sepenuhnya bingung karena ia kehilangan memorinya.

"Ini mungkin terlalu rumit dan susah dimengerti olehmu. Singkatnya, dia adalah kakakmu dari dunia sebelum kau berada di sini. Dan di dunia sana kau sudah meningga—"

"Meninggal ditembak orang tua sendiri sebelum mereka terbunuh karena sebuah ledakan meriam. Orang tua kami memang menginginkan kami meninggal di tangan mereka daripada oleh _mereka. _Kemudian aku kabur dan gagal menyelamatkanmu, jadi aku minta maaf," sambung Akashi panjang lebar.

Seketika sepasang kelereng _turquoise _milik Kuroko terbelalak. Tubuhnya terasa lemas hingga lututnya tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya lagi, hingga akhirnya dirinya jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Kalau benar begitu, kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Kita terjebak di antara dua dunia. Kita lahir di sana dan pada akhirnya kita ada di sini. Dan asal kau tahu, aku belum mengerti mana dunia yang asli mana dunia yang hanya samar keberadaannya."

"Hei, apa maksudmu Akashi!?"

"Aku hanya mengumpulkan teori-teori ini yang aku sendiri belum akan yakin jika aku belum berbicara pada gadi—"

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa telinganya berdengung keras. Dengan gerakan reflek, ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Napasnya memberat, pandangannya sedikit kabur.

Seketika maniknya terbelalak menatap sosok yang mirip dengannya, tersenyum meremehkan padanya. Bedanya, pemuda itu memiliki manik yang berbeda warna.

Pemuda di depannya—walau nampak samar dan semakin samar—mendekat padanya dan membenturkan kepalanya pada dahi Akashi. Lalu setelah itu, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

_"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau sangat mirip denganku? Kenapa kau membenturkan kepalamu kepadaku?"_

_"Tanyanya pelan-pelan, kak"._

_"Kakak? Jangan-jangan!?"_

_"Aduh, kakak terlalu pintar ya. Aku ketahuan lagi ya? Padahal aku tidak mau kakak cepat-cepat mengerti lho!"_

_"Jelaskan padaku semuanya!"_

_"Maaf kak, aku tidak mau menjelaskan banyak hal kepadamu. Hanya dua saja ya? Satu, sebenarnya akulah sang pintu dua dunia. Dua, jika ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang misteri ini, carilah sang pintu kedua" _

_"H-hah? Apa!?"_

_"Mau tahu hal menarik? Kau sudah bukan remaja dua belas tahun, tapi tujuh belas tahun, lho!"_

_"H-hei tunggu jelaskan secara rinci, siapa dia! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, sialan!"_

_"Sialan, hm? Berterimakasihlah penting, jangan sampai tidak ketemu. Kalau tidak kau dan adikmu akan dibunuh dan mati sia-sia, lho~"_

_"Sialan, sialan, sialan!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, kau terlalu banyak bergerak saat tidur," ucap Midorima malas.

"Hah? Memangnya aku tidur?" Akashi seketika terdiam, menyadari dimana dia sekarang. Ah, rupanya dia berada di sebuah kamar yang entah milik siapa.

"Kau ada di salah satu kamar di rumah ini. Lebih tepatnya kau pingsan seperti orang kerasukan."

"Aku tahu."

"Nah, kalau kau mengerti, untuk apa bertanya?"

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu sedangkan aku yang menolongmu?!"

"Ya, maafkan aku."

"Tch, terserah," kemudian Midorima berlalu dan menutup pintu perlahan.

Akashi menutup matanya, berusaha merenungkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Berpikir terus hingga pening terasa. Tak lama, suara gesekan antara lantai dan pintu terdengar.

"_Ano_.. Akashi-_kun_?"

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Apa... yang kau katakan itu benar? Aku hanya mengingat sekilas ketika aku sekarat."

"Apa yang kau ingat?"

"Yang aku ingat? Hanya darah yang mengalir dari dada dan pelipisku. Selanjutnya aku hanya melihat sosok hitam."

"Hitam?" ulang Akashi meyakinkan.

"Ya, hitam. Tapi... aku belum bisa mengingatmu, maafkan aku," kalimat barusan diakhiri dengan manik Kuroko yang memutus kontak dengan manik Akashi.

Mencoba tenang Akashi menjawab, "tidak, tidak masalah."

.

.

.

_Dibunuh, ya?_

_Jika aku mati begitu saja, aku tidak akan menemukan jawaban apapun. _

_Dan lagi, umurku akan terbuang percuma._

_Atau sejak awal, kelahiranku memang percuma?_

.

.

.

"Akashi-_kun_.. apa kita punya masa lalu yang buruk?"

Tepat. Tepat sasaran.

"Sungguh tak ingatkah kau, Tetsuya?"

"Entahlah." Kuroko hanya menjawab sekenanya, diiringi dengan bahunya yang terangkat—tanda bahwa dia tak tahu.

"Aku seperti tahu, Akashi-_kun _berpikiran apa. Dan yang jelas itu masa lalu."

.

.

.

_Sejak dulu, memang tidak ada yang namanya indah. Tumpukan memori kelam kembali terbuka. Dari lahir karena terpaksa, hingga mati dipaksa pula. Jika menyalahkan perang, dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Perang hanyalah ssebutan bagi kedua belah atau lebih yang sedang berselisih. Singkatnya sih, begitu._

_Tapi, bukannya yang lahir ke dunia adalah yang terpilih?_

_Memang. Tapi, sepertinya dunia yang tak memilih mereka._

.

.

_Bocah sialan! Cepat ambil air!_

_Kalian ini! Masih kecil tidak usah banyak protes!_

_Kau bodoh ya, Tetsuya!? Apa gunanya menolong anjing kecil yang sekarat, biarkan saja mati!_

_Seijuuro! Apa-apaan dengan nilaimu yang jauh dari kata sempurna! Buruk! Tidur saja kau di kandang kuda!_

_Huh? Untuk apa kalian meminta-minta! Kalian bukanlah seorang pengemis!_

_Anak macam apa kau, Seijuuro! Pergi saja sendiri ke sana sendiri! Jangan manja! Mentang-mentang masih lima tahun!_

_Tetsuya lemah, seperti bulu ayam! Apa perlu kau kujadikan patung agar bisa terus berdiri di sana!? Tetap disana!_

_Mati kau, bocah ingusan!_

_APA!?_

_._

_._

_._

"Tetsuya, aku akan meralat kalimatku tadi. Orang tua kita membunuh kita hanya karena ingin. Dan kebetulan ada senjata yang tergeletak, bukan maksud melindungi."

.

.

.

_Bunuh saja mereka! Suatu saat, mereka akan mati juga, kan? Apa gunanya dilindungi? Lagi pula ini daerah rawan kan? Bunuh!_

_Menyusahkan! Bunuh saja mereka dulu, aku tidak sudi mati dengan mereka!_

_Mati saja._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

Mati saja, ya? Sayangnya aku tidak berniat mati tanpa mengetahui penyebab sesungguhnya.

"A-apa... itu benar?" tanya Tetsuya ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan berbohong padamu, Tetsuya."

"Baik, aku percaya padamu. Karena," Kuroko mendekat kepada Akashi dan memeluk kakaknya lembut. "Aku percaya kau adalah kakakku, Seijuuro-_nii. _Walau di sini aku bukan seorang Akashi."

"Terima kasih. Aku kira kau akan mengganggap kata-kataku hanya bualan semata."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mempercayaimu, Seijuuro-_nii_."

.

.

.

_Tetsuya, mau aku bawakan?_

_Ah, kakak sudah banyak bawaannya, kan?_

_Aduh, kau kan adikku. Untuk apa sungkan?_

_Karena, kakak sangat baik padaku!_

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

"Terimakasih, sudah mempercayaiku, Tetsuya," jawab Akashi dan diselingi dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam.

"Untuk apa sungkan begitu, kakak kan orang yang baik!" sahut Kuroko diselingi senyum sumringah—yang tidak sebanding dengan wajahnya _expresionless_nya_._

.

.

.

_Baik? Bahkan aku kabur saat kau hendak dibunuh oleh mereka lho, Tetsuya._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan, memandang ke luar dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Aku mulai berpikir kalau mereka bukan orang tua kita," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kau berpikir seperti itu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

"Karena, sepertinya kita tidak mengenal mereka secara detil. Kabar baiknya, memoriku sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali. Tetapi, aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi," jawab Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Bagus. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti marga Akashi itu milik siapa." Mendadak, raut wajah Akashi berubah menjadi sendu. Kedua manik _crimson_nya terlihat redup. Dan dengan nada lirih, dia kembali bertanya, "kita itu... siapa?"

.

.

.

_Memori paling kuno yang bertengger di benak mereka, hanyalah tangan lembut yang membelai surai mereka. Senyum penuh wibawa milik sang ayah. Dan satu hal lagi adalah..._

_...darah._

_Bukan, bukan mereka._

_Bukan mereka yang memiliki tangan kasar. Memiliki senyum sinis. Memiliki banyak cadangan siksaan yang memilukan._

_Mereka, yang jauh lebih baik._

_Mereka sebenarnya siapa?_

_Raja kuno?_

_Klan kuno yang menguasai negeri, ya?_

_Wah, sekarang mereka tak lebih dari sehelai benang!_

_Lihat, mereka dibawa siapa, tuh?_

_Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?_

_Hilang._

_Eh, siapa anak itu? Mereka berdua terlihat berbeda._

_Tunggu, bukannya anak yang itu, ya?_

_Mereka..._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

"Klan yang tersisa," ucap Akashi tanpa sadar.

"Klan... apa?"

"Akashi, klan yang tersisa."

"Kita? Klan apa?"

"Raja sebelum raja yang itu berkuasa!" ucap Akashi setengah berteriak. "Kita bukan anak mereka! Klan kita dibunuh!"

"Termasuk, orang tua kita?"

"Iya," Akashi memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. "Sepertinya berada di sini membuatku ingat segalanya"

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadari sejak dulu?" Rutuk Akashi.

Semua, nampak semakin rumit. Dari mana saja semua memori itu datang?

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari menyusup masuk tanpa permisi. Pemuda yang merasa terusik hanya kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebal. Entah salahnya yang bangun siang hari, atau salah matahari yang terlalu terang mengusiknya.<p>

Menyerah, akhirnya pemuda itu mengerjap. Menampakkan manik _crimson_ yang masih mengantuk. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu meregangkannya sejenak. Melirik ke kanan, dan kedua lensa matanya menangkap sosok sang adik yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Tersenyum simpul lalu beranjak untuk membuka korden kamar, menampakkan sosok pemuda jangkung yang tengah menyiram tanaman.

Membuka jendela, membiarkan cahaya memenuhi kamar—dengan harapan dapat membangunkan adiknya. Pemuda itu—yang tentunya Akashi—bertopang dagu memandang pemuda hijau. Walau awalnya pura-pura tidak tahu, makin lama terasa risih juga.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, seolah-olah aku ini pembantumu!"

Terkekeh geli, sambil tetap menatap pemuda itu, "bukan maksudku begitu, lho."

Mendecih, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada selang dan tanaman. Membasahi tanah yang kering, membuat semuanya menjadi terlihat segar kembali.

"Aku jadi penasaran," ujar Midorima tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" jawab Akashi singkat. Matanya masih terfokus pada salah satu pot tanaman.

"Kenapa klan kalian dibunuh, kenapa kalian tidak? Karena kalian putra raja?" tanya Midorima sedikit dingin, atau memang sikapnya memang begitu?

"Itulah, yang aku tak mengerti," Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit dan melanjutkan, "dan juga, mana dunia yang asli?"

"Menurutku sih, di sini," Midorima menyudahi siram-menyiram tanaman dengan menggulung selang "Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, kau membuatku makin pusing!"

Lagi-lagi, Akashi terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban dari Midorima. "Memangnya kau pusing, huh? Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, tuh."

"Itu perumpamaan, bodoh. Intinya, hal yang kau bahas membuatku berpikir keras!" jawab Midorima dengan menaikkan nada suaranya satu oktaf.

"Jadi, bukan secara harfiah?"

"Bukan, lah! Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!"

"Karena, di sana lebih banyak yang menggunakan arti secara harfiah daripada perumpamaan."

"Terserah." Midorima berlalu dan berkata, "cepat bangunkan adikmu, kita akan sarapan."

"Baik-baik~" jawab Akashi malas-malasan.

"Jangan menjawab seakan aku ini ibumu!"

.

.

.

_Terlalu naif._

_Apa tidak bisa melihat bahaya yang mengintai, huh?_

_Dasar. Tidak belajar dari pengalaman, ya?_

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

Tanpa terasa hari berlalu dengan cepat. Usai makan malam, Akashi berjalan menuju tangga lalu menaikinya satu per satu. Tujuannya kali ini adalah balkon. Setidaknya, tempat itu bisa menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak.

Dipandangnya pemandangan di hadapannya yang menurutnya sangat biasa. Dimulai dari anak kecil berlarian, hingga nenek-nenek yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Monoton. Ah, terlalu monoton sebenarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

_Terikat, terbelenggu, terasing._

_Memori mereka, terasingkan di tempat yang jauh._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Ya, Tetsuya? Ada ap—h-hei, apa-apaan pisau itu?!" Akashi terkejut melihat pisau bertengger manis di tangan Kuroko

"Bagus 'kan, pisaunya? Aku menemukannya di dapur Midorima-_kun_, lho!" jawab Kuroko dengan sumringah.

"Apa-apaan?! Itu darah siapa?!" tanya Akashi ketika melihat bercak darah yang memenuhi pisau itu.

"Hm... siapa, ya? Pemilik rumah ini sepertinya," Kuroko mendekati Akashi perlahan. "Perlu kakak tahu, pisau itu tajam, lho!"

"Aku juga tahu—h-hei, siapa kau?!"

"Oh, yang di belakangku, ya?" Kuroko semakin mendekatkan diri kepada Akashi. Sepertinya, hanya sepuluh langkah lagi, Kuroko dapat menyentuh kakaknua. "Dia hanya bayangan hitam. Oh, dan itu adalah aku."

"S-siapa?!"

"Pintu kedua, setelah dia." jemari Kuroko menunjuk ke arah belakang Akashi. "Hai, kakak kembarku!"

"Wah, kau membuatku ketahuan 'kan, sama kakak berambut merah ini!"

Akashi terbelalak melihat wujud gadis yang telah menjadi serupa dengannya, berdiri di belakangnya.

"J-jadi?"

"Adikmu mati, mati tetaplah mati! HAHAHA!" tawa keji kedua 'pintu' kini menggema di otak Akashi.

"Sudah tahu, kan?"

Gerakan Akashi sudah terkunci oleh wujud serupa dengannya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kuroko—yang sebenarnya adalah pintu kedua—semakin mendekat.

"Wah, wah. Kau terlalu tenang. Ayo, merengeklah! Aku ingin mendengar rengekanmu," perintah pintu kedua dengan menggesekkan pisau dapur—yang sedikit lebih panjang dari ukuran normal—pada pipi Akashi.

Dusta namanya bila Akashi tidak merasa takut dan terdesak.

"Tetap mati sia-sia, ya? Kasihan sekali!" ucap pintu pertama diiringi kuncian pada Akashi yang makin mengerat, "tenang saja."

"MATILAH KAU SEKARANG!"

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Salahku yang membiarkanmu terbunuh dan berakhir menjadi pintu kedua._

_Salahku juga mempercayai yang jelas bukan dirimu._

_Salahku yang selalu membohongi diri sendiri._

_Aku bukan kakak yang baik._

_Aku kakak yang sangat..._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

"...menyedihkan."

Pintu pertama dan kedua menatap jasad Akashi yang perlahan melebur dengan tatapan kosong. Mereka berjalan perlahan, lalu keluar dan meninggalkan rumah Midorima. Mereka tersenyum puas, satu lagi manusia yang berhasil mereka perdaya.

"Mereka itu bodoh, atau terlalu naif, sih?"

**.END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: NYAHAHA! saya kembali! Aku tahu banget gak ada yang kangen saya~ oh iya! Maafkan saya yang menelantarkan fic lain dan ngacir nulis beginian. Absurd, tahu banget akuh. Ah, iya! Seperti biasa...

**Maafkan bila ada **_**typo **_**nyempil atau hal-hal yang tidak berkenan muncul. Maafkan saya *gelundungan***

Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih **kacang metal**! Kamu udah rela jadi _beta-reader _aku :"3

Terima kasih mau membaca! Saya tunggu ripiuw nyah~~


End file.
